dealing with heart break a clam story
by cuteangel545
Summary: so this is basically about claire a year after cam breaks up with her and how she deals with her concealed pain. sad at first but will get happier. mostly CLAM some massington, and jolisha. t for saftey please read and review. xoxox angel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or any of the characters

How long has it been since we talked? A week. A month. A year.

There were chances, times where you have walked right past me in the hallways. But never have you talked to me since are break up last year at Skye Hamilton's party. It seems as if you never did love me like you said you did. You haven't given me your gleaming smile that makes my heart melt in forever. I miss the times where your two different coloured eyes looked into my ice blue. The days when you brought me candy. The times you held my hand. You were my sunshine, brightening my days. You must have felt the electricity in every kiss. The passion whenever are lips met. But then you broke up with me. I know it was my fault for looking in your journal, but it sill crushes me. Every night I have to go to sleep crying because of you. I have not eaten much, never have I in the last twelve months even looked a gummies or anything sugar. My friends try to comfort me everyday, but now they are even slowly drifting away as I have not gotten better. You did this to me. You tore my heart into pieces. You started dating a blonde bimbo who doesn't feel for you as I do. You ruined my life.

You cam fisher, broke my heart.

Ok so this was pretty short, Just the intro. It will eventually become clam, but right now it's just how Claire is going trough her life after the cam break up. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review. Should this be a one shot or should I continue.

Thx for reading

Angel xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2 the other lives

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique I just write this story

----BOCD Cafeteria----

------12:15 may 12th

-------Table 18-----------

Claire Lyons sadly picked at her food while her ex, and love of her life, Cam Fisher walked into the lunch room. "Claire it's a been a year. I think it's time to get over him." Her best friend Massie Block said softly. Claire sighed and nodded, "I know. I don't know why I can't. You know that." Claire looked up from her slightly eaten meal. "Where's Dyl?" she asked. Today at table 18 there was only Massie and Claire. Alicia had gone off to do announcements and Kristen had soccer practise. "I don't know probably outside flirting with Plovert."Massie answered with an eye roll. Chris Plovert and Dylan Marvil were infamous for their on again-off again relationship. The couple has been known to break up one day then get back together an hour later. "Good morning BOCD I'm Alicia Rivera with your afternoon announcements. First of all I want to congratulate Allie Rose Singer on winning the Westche-(giggle) Josh stop it- umm the Westchester county art contest…" Alicia Rivera was another one of Claire's friends and was hopelessly infatuated (A/N a strong like of someone, a crush. Just if you didn't know.) with Josh Hotz. Claire had kissed josh once leading to the first break up of her and cam. It made Claire sick hearing them over the P.A probably tickling each other like cam used to do to her a lot. Alicia and josh were like a copy of Claire and cam's lovey doveyness; except without the feeding each other sours (Alicia hated sugar). Claire looked at massie who was texting her long time boyfriend Derrick Harrington, formerly known as Derrington, with a glowing glint in her amber eyes. Derrick was Cams best friend, he didn't really support the fact that cam broke up with Claire, Claire was beginning to become like a second sister to him, but he also had to support cam and in with doing so never talked to her at school. There were many reasons massie loved him. His golden blond hair that fell gently over his puppy dog brown eyes, how cute his diesel jeans looked on him, his witty personality, and of course the shimmering smile he givers her every time he sees her. Massie Block was hard to break, but smile made her melt every second she thought of him. Massie's exterior may make her seem like a cold hearted alpha but deep down she has a heart of gold that was usually only shown to her closest friends and her boyfriend. Claire was lucky enough to see that side even though she didn't see it at first. Claire had been treated poorly by Massie and her friends when she first got to Westchester. They teased her about her clothes, her bangs, and about how poor she was. But Claire came to find that at least one of Massie's friends was normal. After finding out she was poor after hacking Massie's I.M Claire bonded with Kristin Gregory immediately. Kristen was currently dating Dempsey Solomon, a LBR turned Hart. They both shared the love of soccer and like Claire were friends with Layne Abeley. Layne wasn't in the Pretty Committee, Massie in Claire's clique, but was full of fun quirks and thought for herself. She was Claire's first friend even after Massie destroyed her rep at school, and she is still Claire's friend now. All these people, all of her friends have spent forever trying to cheer Claire up. But they soon found out that the only thing that would get Claire back to normal was cam, and currently he was making googly eyes at the resident airhead Olivia Ryan. Everyone knew Olivia was being used to fill the void in cams heart; after all she is blue eyed blond beauty along with Claire. Cam would not admit this though. He obviously self consciously realizes that he still loves her, but seems content playing this charade with Olivia. What will happen when he finally realizes what he lost? Cams question for himself was going to be answered sooner than he expected.

----------------

I'm sorry this chapter sucks. I have writer's bock and found it hard to explain the characters. This chapter was basically describing all the characters lives. I promise it will get better and longer. I won't write for a bit. I'm banned from the computer. This is my dad's lap top and he doesn't know I am banned. Anyways review, review, review and thx for reading

Love u

Xoxoxoxoxoxo angel


	3. authors note

I've decided I might continue this. If you want me to review. I might continue all my stories depends if people want me too.

Thx

Angel


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey girlies, I request gossip points" said Alicia as the she entered Massie's

Range Rover on its daily commute to school.

"What is it?" asked Massie. "There's a new guy transferring." "So? Leesh I have a

boyfriend. Why should we care about some random LBR?"

"Because he isn't an LBR. Look I have a picture. I kind of stole it from the bird ladies

file." Alicia fished around in her new juicy couture be mine tote. "Found it." She held the

picture out like she was showing them a trophy she won. All the girls could say was

wow. The boy in the photo had stunning green, grey eyes that seemed to sparkle even in

the photograph. He had dark chestnut coloured hair that fell over his eyes slightly in an

emo but cute way. "Leesh the deets." Massie ordered. "His name is Aaron. He's

transferring from England. He is into acting, soccer, photography, swimming, and

apparently he plays guitar." "EhMaGawd he sounds perfect for Claire!" they all looked

over to Claire who was listening to music with her head down. "You're totally right!

Maybe this will finally get her out of her funk. "Claire" massie tapped her shoulder.

"Yea?" "Im taking you shopping after school." Massie answered. "why?" asked Claire.

"You'll see." The girls retorted

That was short…ill promise it will get longer eventually. This was basically just a filler. So yea im continuing this story..

Review

Angel


	5. Chapter 5

So I am finally updating. It has been awhile but Im back Ill try to update often

Disclaimer: don't own the clique, don't own the song Airplanes.

….

Claire's P.O.V

Usually I am ecstatic when Massie takes me shopping, but right now Im just extremely confused.

First of all it was a Tuesday. They have never once in the time that I moved to Westchester ever gone

shopping on a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday. Secondly it wasn't like I had anybody to look pretty for

anymore. I haven't even tried to date since Cam. "Claire come on we're going into Sephora." Called

Massie. "Seriously is there a reason you guys are buying me all of this?" I gestured to bags lining my

arms. Dylan rolled her eyes "We thought you needed a pick me up." Kristen chirped up "You have been a

bit down lately." I sighed; really can I just be left alone about that for at least a second? "Im fine really.

This is really unnecessary." Massie muttered something that sounded like 'it won't be on Friday'.

"What?" I was really confused now. "Oh nothing, you'll find out soon enough." My friends are so weird.

Friday

BOCD

11:20

In front of the auditorium

No P.O.V

"Leesh do you know what this assembly is about?" Claire asked. The rest of the Pretty Committee

giggled. "Yea I have an idea of what it could be." Answered Alicia. "What are you guys keeping from

me?" Claire questioned annoyed. "Nothing you wont like Claire bear, now come on we're walking to the

beat of Airplanes by B.O.B. The nice part with the girl from Paramore not the rap." They all followed

Massie in perfect formation. They took their sacred row three from the front and waited everyone but

Claire giggling slightly. Claire looked across the room to where the guys were sitting. She saw Cam

sitting with Olivia. The taste of pennies came to her mouth and she felt uneasy. Finally Mrs. Burns came

onto the stage met with the usual bird sounds. "Students I've brought you here because we have a new

addition to the school. I would like you all to accept him into our school community as if he was here

from the start. I am pleased to introduce all the way from London, England Aaron Thompson." From the

side of the stage came one of the hottest guys the pretty committee had ever seen. He looked out and his

eyes landed on Claire, he smiled at her then began to talk.

Claire's P.O.V

Wow. Everything about his guy was amazing. His eyes were the perfect blend of green and grey.

His silky hair covered them in just the right way. The best part about him was his voice with that sexy

British accent and he was looking right at me. I finally understood why my friends were acting so weird.

Leesh's connections with the announcements always gave her first hand gossip. I just didn't understand

why they kept it from me. I looked over to Cam who looked like he wanted to punch someone. Then the

realization dawned on me. They probably thought Aaron was going to be my way to get over Cam. I can't

say that it wasn't working. Massie had a smug smile on her face obviously noticing that Aaron was

smiling at me. I looked up and smiled back. Maybe this wasn't going to be a terrible semester after all.

Well another chapter done again Im trying to make them longer I just felt that this would be a good end to the chapter .

Angel


End file.
